Due to the high evolution of heat and the radiofrequency properties, electronic devices, in particular radiofrequency power modules, are often accommodated in cavity housings made of ceramic. It is possible to construct high-power modules that are packaged completely in a plastics composition and with a high-power semiconductor chip arranged on a chip island, at least one surface of which forms an outer wall of the housing that can be cooled by the surroundings. However, the use of such high-power modules for radiofrequency applications is limited due to the dielectric properties of the plastic housing composition into which the high-power semiconductor chips are embedded.